


黑羽

by Acher_Pigeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acher_Pigeon/pseuds/Acher_Pigeon
Summary: 我要用多久去爱上一个人？私设AU：背景混乱，不要考究军人家族继承人法鸡x敌国军医天使（灵感来自ow比赛上某只天使biu死了首尔黑金鸡）





	1. 1

——我们习惯一个人。

这个故事要从格格里亚大陆开始说起。  
这块大陆在河流、山脉、地势等地形的限制下，被四个势力所分割掌控，而其中占地最大的两个势力分别为位于南部平原的艾玛莉家族及北部盆地的罗瓦家族所统治。两个家族之间被贯穿格格里亚东西方向的安波河阻断，仅能依靠穿越河流中部的森林幽谷进行来往，长期如此，森林幽谷便成为了著名的商道。然而艾玛莉家族虽然势力庞大，但因前身为在战争中兴起的军阀家族，一直被古老的罗瓦家族轻视，罗瓦家族甚至在森林幽谷商道处建立哨岗堡垒，强制增收税费，这也导致了两个家族的关系逐渐恶化。  
表面上四个势力和平共处，但私下里却结了不少恩怨，这样的僵局维持了很久后，艾玛莉家族的新一任继承人终于向罗瓦家族提出降低税费的请求。这一请求迅速被罗瓦家族的人员拒绝，并表示会继续向持有艾玛莉家族家徽的商户增收道路税费。艾玛莉家族年轻的继承人以此为由发动战争，势必挽回自己家族的颜面，并且还以人民公正。  
因此以两大势力矛盾为首，四个势力之间的森林幽谷战争便开始了。

法芮尔不喜欢待在货箱里，为了防范风雨，货箱顶部盖了一块油布，导致里面黑乎乎的，还有一股潮湿发霉的味道。木头箱子里不知道装了什么奇怪的腌制食物，整个车厢里的味道都十分难闻。她尽量往透风的地方挪了挪，贴着油布想听听外面的声响，以便能知道自己是否到达了目的地，然而只有马蹄咔嗒咔嗒的声音。  
法芮尔越来越烦躁了，她想点根烟，但是车厢堆放的全是木箱，她只好拉上兜帽，这样自己就一点光亮也看不见了。  
起码睡一觉时间会快点。她这么想着。  
醒过来的时候车身正在剧烈地摇晃，说明这一段路十分难走，凹凸不平的地面加上泥块，总会让人睡得很不舒服。不过法芮尔知道自己快要到了，也就赶紧打起精神来。  
过卡很顺利，脸上的家族纹身被法芮尔用油彩遮住了，她看起来像是个平原上的游牧生意人。车夫是个老实人，他明白特殊年代的生意不好做，能不多问就不多问，何况法芮尔也给了他足够的钱，希望他能把自己运到罗瓦家族居住的城市里，她想去那里拜访一位朋友。  
“啊，能有这样富贵的朋友真是幸运啊，小伙子，”车夫在中途休息时向法芮尔打趣道，语气里饱含着自己的羡慕，“起码你的生意会很好做吧，谁不想趁着现在发财呢！”  
法芮尔明白他的意思，罗瓦家族居住的中心城市显然是相对繁华的，自然汇集的资源也是十分丰富，但是所有在此经营的商户都要接受严格的调查和筛选，所以能在这样的城市里做生意，对于一个小游牧民来说可是一份殊荣了。  
她只是不好意思地笑笑，明白车夫只是在抱怨，便没有作什么回答。  
“唉，战争什么时候才能结束呢？”他点了一根烟，感叹着。  
“……”  
“总是这样冒险做生意可不行啊，我家里还有一堆人要照顾呢，现在药品匮乏，连粮食都变少了……”  
“先生，您不希望艾玛莉家族挑起这场战争吗？”  
“虽说罗瓦家族确实过分，但是我只想安稳过日子啊！”车夫的烟也抽的差不多了，他让法芮尔赶紧上车，他要在天黑前把她送进城市里去，以免耽误自己的生意。  
法芮尔沉默地上了车，她身为这场战争的发起人，此时觉得很愤怒，不仅是车夫，这样的答案她已经听过不少次了。  
她所做的一切都是为了自己的人民能够生活的更好，罗瓦家族不仅针对的是整个艾玛莉家族，也是安波河以南平原所有与艾玛莉家族有所联系的人。谁不希望安稳度日呢，但是这样就要牺牲别人的利益吗？无辜的人又做错了什么呢，法芮尔想着，这位车夫之所以能够平淡地说出这样的话，一定是因为增收的税费与他毫无关系吧。  
法芮尔讨厌冷漠的人，她总是觉得这样的人毫无血性，但是她忘了：自己马上就要见到一个让她无法讨厌的冷漠的人了。  
车夫不走进城的路，他把这位贵客送到了城门口，道别时还无比殷勤地说：“这位朋友，如果发财了一定要记得我呢！”  
法芮尔虽然心里不乐意，但还是与他握手，向他表示感谢，随即便急匆匆地往城里赶去。  
连续的战乱还没有波及到这座城市，街边的商贩已经开始收摊，只剩下几个正在弹奏乐曲的卖艺人。夕阳慢慢地落在光滑的石板路上，整个城市也变得平稳安静，在战乱年代尤其难得。然而法芮尔的步子飞快，像是长出了翅膀赶往目的地。作为艾玛莉家族的领袖，她最难得到的东西恐怕是时间，战场上稍微一点风吹草动就能把她困在那儿，因此趁着两军休战的间隙，她才有机会来到这里见一个人。  
穿过右面的街道进入窄巷，沿着居民的房屋向左走，巷道的尽头是一片棚区，白天这里是热闹的进货市场，晚上则是进行药品交易的黑市。此时棚区里有些地方已经点起了昏暗的油灯，几个“生意人”在路边冷冰冰地盯着来客。  
法芮尔没理他们，她出生于军人世家，走路都带着不可侵犯的威严，那几个人看了一眼，便知道只是个不好说话的主顾，自觉地让开路来。穿过这片棚区，法芮尔终于在接连不断的居民房中找到了那扇熟悉的暗红色木门。  
太阳完全落山了，只不过夕阳的余韵还存留在空气中，那扇木门看起来就和夕阳一样柔和，而里面的主人，也有着同阳光一样耀眼的金发。  
法芮尔敲门，不过一会儿，门就打开了一条缝，主人的眼睛警惕地从那条缝里露出来，一双带着敌意，美丽的蓝色眼睛。法芮尔冲进门去，迅速地把门带上，一只手将房主人的双手绞在头顶，一只手顺着女人的大腿滑下去，没收了藏在大腿枪套上的一支手枪，然后笑呵呵地把嘴唇抵在猎物的脖子上。她的力气很大，整个动作一气呵成，房内的女人虽然有所挣扎，却根本不是她的对手。但法芮尔还是用膝盖顶开了那双修长的腿，整个人压在了女人的身上，直到她变得安静，剧烈的呼吸通过胸口传递过来。  
法芮尔凑近女人的耳边，慢慢地问：“小豹子安吉拉，不是说再也不想看到我吗？”  
安吉拉向上动了动身体，法芮尔的膝盖马上就跟着往上顶，她的腿被迫张得更开，却依旧咬着嘴唇，眼睛里充满了屈辱和愤怒，瞪向面前的人。  
“嘘，别乱动，你也不想在这里就被扒光吧。”  
“有区别吗，你脑子只会想这个！”  
“你就这么不肯对我说好话吗。”  
法芮尔对于安吉拉的嘲讽像是毫不在意，脸上依旧带着微笑，只不过她放开了安吉拉的双手，嘴唇由耳廓滑向脖颈，又一路啃舐着来到女人的胸前。  
衬衫直接被粗暴地向两边撕开，露出里面雪白的乳肉，法芮尔的舌头滑过每一片娇嫩敏感的地方，都会在那里留下几个红色的印记。她很喜欢用这样的方式宣告这是自己的所有物，就像是一种谁都无法抹去的标记。  
安吉拉喘着粗气，双手搭在法芮尔的肩上，想要推开她。  
法芮尔把头埋在安吉拉的胸前吸吮，指尖挑逗着在乳罩下逐渐挺立的乳头，她变得意乱情迷，自己是那么熟悉这副身体，身下的人越是动作剧烈，她就明白对方也同样地兴奋着。  
“唔……哈啊……”法芮尔的舌头隔着胸罩舔舐胸前的敏感点时，安吉拉的呻吟终于小声泄了出来。  
“拜托，就像以前那样……像以前那样享受就好。”法芮尔直起身子，握住安吉拉的手，热切地同她接吻，膝盖也慢慢地顶着她的下体摩擦，发出沙沙的声音。  
安吉拉真的在走廊里被扒光了，她对于这个人的要求很容易妥协，所以总在事后变得易怒，懊悔自己不够坚定。她被按在墙上侵犯撕咬，如同对待真正的猎物，雪白的身体留下了一片片鲜红的齿印。她们很久没见面了，所以法芮尔跪在地上帮安吉拉口交时，安吉拉低头看着那双乌黑认真的眸子，身下的快感突然变得强烈，她差点因为承受不住这样的刺激而双腿酸软地滑在地上。  
到底是从什么时候变成这样的。安吉拉弓着腰享受快感的时候还在想着，她的手从法芮尔的领口钻进去，指甲深深嵌入身下人肩膀的软肉里。  
“停……啊，停下！”她大声叫着，颤抖的声线都被呻吟盖了过去，最后只能无助地摇着头，紧贴着墙达到高潮。  
模糊的视线里全是法芮尔蜜色的皮肤，顺着乱七八糟的衬衫领口看下去，还能看见若隐若现的乳沟。安吉拉被人用大衣裹进怀里，她闻见了一股熟悉的烟草味，还有带着血腥的尘土味道，就习惯地把自己冰凉的手从眼前的领口伸进去，碰到了里面热乎乎的软肉才肯罢休。  
房子里亮了起来，虽然地面上堆满了各种各样的箱子和医疗用品，但是安吉拉却保证了卧室的整洁，她的单人床很干净，被子也叠得很整齐，反倒不像是经常有人住的样子。  
法芮尔又一次压了上去，她把安吉拉牢牢控制在床第之间，舌头霸道地侵入安吉拉口中，直到身下的人只能从喉咙里发出难耐的呜呜声。  
分开后的两个人都喘着粗气，法芮尔心满意足地舔着嘴角，她趴在安吉拉的身上宣告主权，半晌才恢复过来，懒懒地说：“看来你更喜欢粗暴的方式。”  
安吉拉一言不发，她想要起身，便尝试着去推压在身上的重物，失败了，又无奈地躺了回去。  
房间里闷闷的，干燥的天气让人没法打起精神来，大衣上还带着尘土的味道，加上两个人的身上都出了汗，更觉得黏腻，像是在灰扑扑的地上滚了一圈似的。  
法芮尔叹了口气，额头贴着安吉拉颈边光滑的肌肤摩擦一阵，才起身斜靠在床边，解开衬衫的扣子，慢悠悠地点上一根烟。  
“我真想你，亲爱的，你呢？”  
她自顾自地问，不过像是压根就没期望得到回答，又继续说道：“我想你大概没有，真是冷漠啊，医生。”


	2. Chapter 2

安吉拉没有搭理床上的那个人，事实上她们身处不同的阵营，本来就没什么话好说，要不是那时候……  
是的，那时候如果没有救这个家伙。  
安吉拉在战争开始一年后，作为罗瓦家族的战地医生奔赴战场，她虽效力于罗瓦，却会救治来自各国的伤患，不在战场前线的时候，同样会帮助城中的病患进行治疗。随着战线的拉长，医用品越来越短缺，安吉拉就悄悄做起了中间商人，这样不仅方便她获取药品，也有助于得到更多的战争情报，了解现在的形势。  
很少有人了解这个金发女人在做什么，在别人的眼里她只是个严谨负责的战地医生，对待自己的病人善良友好，别的，那也就是个人隐私了。她在黑市上做药品买卖时也会很谨慎，不仅戴上黑色的假发，而且把自己裹得严严实实的，对于那些想占她便宜的人，也会采取一点特殊的方法，不管怎样，总有达到目的的手段。  
不过她依旧没法放任那些受伤的人自生自灭。  
安吉拉是在城郊发现法芮尔的，她为了情报四处奔波，好不容易能够回家一趟，却在城郊小路的林子旁发现了这个受伤的人——她看起来身上有多处擦伤，糟糕的是一只大腿似乎出了问题，上面缠着破破烂烂的布条，被血染成了暗红色，还沾上一些泥巴和草芥。  
安吉拉让车夫把马车停在路边，询问她是否需要帮助。  
法芮尔精神状况不太好，腿部的枪伤令她难以行动，并且伤口有些发炎，她的包扎技术确实不怎么样，手法看起来很笨拙。现在她确实需要帮助，但不是一个来自敌对势力的女人，她看见了马车上明显的家族徽章，便又一次打起精神，警惕地看着面前的女人。  
安吉拉习惯了这样的相处方式，她遇见过更恶劣的情况，就没管法芮尔的反应，直接跳下车来，仗着自己精力充沛的优势，亲自把这个沉重的大个子扶回了车上。  
法芮尔全身的重量都压在这个女人身上，她觉得她很瘦，骨头有些膈人，力气倒是不小，步子也很稳重。她低头看见了女人的军靴，视线便越来越模糊，觉得自己这次死定了。  
“拜托，清醒一点，再撑一会儿。”在摇晃的车厢里，法芮尔听见一直有人在和自己说话，让她保持清醒。她觉得自己像是被两个人拉扯着，一边是死神，一边是罗瓦家的军官。  
好像哪边也不会更好一点，她在昏睡中也想了很多，比如要怎么和自己的家族取得联系，或者休战书上的条件怎么写，哪一种局势对自己的国家更有利……  
法芮尔醒过来的时候不仅全身火辣辣地疼，还觉得头疼，她躺在小小的单人床上，身上还有暖和的被子。她转头看了一圈，小小的卧室里堆放的东西不多，而那个救自己回来的女人突然变成了金发，正在桌前对着油灯看什么东西，鼻梁上架着一副细框眼镜。  
她好像有些不高兴，眉头拧在了一起，在本子上勾勾画画，根本没发现床上的人已经醒了，法芮尔躺了一会儿只觉着，金发挺适合她的。  
过了一会儿，女人就发现这个卧室里多了一双眼睛，她抬起头来，便看见法芮尔乌黑的眸子一眨一眨的，疑惑地盯着这个方向。  
安吉拉取下眼镜，走到床边来，轻声问法芮尔感觉是不是好多了。  
“呃……”法芮尔喉咙干的要命，一张口就被制止了，安吉拉给她倒了一杯水润喉咙，随后又坐回床边，看起来有话想说。  
“怎么说呢，”安吉拉想了想，“你现在在我的房子里，不用担心，艾玛莉家族的人，我给你清洗了身体，所以看见了纹身。”  
法芮尔更加疑惑了。  
安吉拉看着她的样子笑了笑，继续说道：“别这样，我只是个医生，帮助别人是应该的，还好你只是被子弹擦伤，处理起来没有想象中那么难。本来应该把你送到伤患集中的教堂里进行治疗的，不过你的身份恐怕不方便吧。所以……”  
安吉拉掏出一个药品盒子，放在手里摇了摇。  
“你可以在我这养伤直到离开，我有足够的药品，但是要记得做好保密，找点力所能及的事来做吧，大个子。”  
“对了，别人都叫我安吉拉，你呢？”  
“鲁比。”法芮尔立刻报上了自己的假名。  
两军开始了漫长的休战期，安吉拉知道这样的状况不会持续太久，但是她也不知道是什么样的原因导致了休战，所以她现在有大把的时间待在家里处理私事。不论是医用品的留存和转卖，还是新的物资情报，安吉拉都会进行整理，并且每天清点。  
法芮尔在床上躺了几天就想要下床活动，她不是个喜爱安分享受的人，屋子里闷闷的味道让她觉得憋闷，安吉拉给她找来了几件男人的衣服，她穿上后虽然有些宽大，不过对于正在休假的人来说再好不过了。  
此刻正是春夏交替的季节，只是罗瓦家族地处盆地，气候略显干燥，法芮尔有些怀念南方平原湿润的气候了，她的嘴唇每天都会干裂，这叫人心情更不好了，更麻烦的是伤口正在愈合，她总觉得身上痒痒的，像是长了虱子。  
这么糟糕的天气下，如果再遇到家里没有水，只能去外面棚区的水井取水，还好法芮尔很喜欢贴着那个冰凉的井水罐子，这让她感觉好多了，像是闭着眼就能闻见平原河流的香甜气息。周边的邻居和商贩都很友好，法芮尔遮去了自己的纹身，她喜欢和人交流的感觉，所以每天都会和他们聊上一会儿。清晨的时候会有别的农户来贩卖新鲜的蔬菜水果，法芮尔也喜欢四处逛逛，想想今晚的晚餐能吃点什么，毕竟安吉拉总是不在家，很多杂事就直接由她接管。  
也正因接管的全是家里的杂事，法芮尔不知道这个女人整天都在忙什么，一个军医在休战期有什么可忙的呢？她或许融入了安吉拉的生活，但实际上还是个局外人。于是法芮尔在闲暇的时候总是回想一些关于安吉拉身上的细节，比如她外出往哪个方向走，为什么要戴假发，以及家里这些药品的来源和去处，虽说要进行保密，但是也没说不能满足一下旁人的好奇心吧。  
除了这些时候，安吉拉有空帮她更换纱布，检查伤口的时候，法芮尔也会和这个女人打趣。她从前遇见相投的姑娘便会多聊几句，加上自己风趣幽默，没有家族里其他军官的架子，久而久之便多得少女们的喜爱，所以总是耐不住性子想和安吉拉说点什么。凉凉的酒精能够稍微平复高温里的焦躁，法芮尔会聊起自己的家乡，说起他们不同的家徽文化，还有游牧打猎的生活。  
安吉拉听得很认真，却从不搭话，她笑起来很好看，如同南方柔软的阳光，待人倒总是不那么热情。  
法芮尔是个随性的人，她的军旅生活暂时放在了一边，现在难得有点放松的机会，倒还挺享受这样的慢节奏，只是她对安吉拉的兴趣越发浓厚，这样平淡的关系对她的胃口来说还真是有点隔靴搔痒。  
她想要什么更刺激的事情发生，就像她从小就喜欢冒险和挑战某些东西——她希望触碰这个神秘的女人。  
这样危险的想法一旦萌发就会根深蒂固，并且越发强烈。  
所以法芮尔记得那是个阴雨天，她做了美味的玉米饼，上面还撒了一层香草屑，尽管天气不好，甜美的香草味道还是能让两个人疲惫的神经放松下来。安吉拉在饭后夸赞了她的手艺，然后又看着窗外的雨发愁，她今天回来后就没什么精神，像是遇到了什么不好的事。  
法芮尔擦完盘子后靠在厨房的门边，她平时总会趁着两个人安静独处的时候找些乐子,这一天倒是沉默下来，她烦躁地挽起自己的袖子又放下来，然后再挽上去。  
安吉拉察觉到了什么，她转过来看向厨房的方向，房子里有些暗，她看不清楚法芮尔的表情，只是感觉到了那股焦虑的情感。  
她感到有些害怕，把手放在腿上的枪套上，紧张地问发生了什么事。  
“不，没什么……安吉拉，你看起来不太好。”  
“哦，这样，”安吉拉依旧把手放在枪套上，“今天不太顺心而已，阴天总是让人觉得烦闷。”  
“是吗。”  
安吉拉听见那边的人轻轻叹了口气。  
雨水砸在外面的石板路上，发出轻微的滴答声，房子里突然静得只剩下壁炉里柴火燃烧噼里啪啦的声音。  
法芮尔走到安吉拉面前，她不知道安吉拉在紧张什么，难道自己的脸色也不太好？因为这个女人像是要马上掏出枪来解决她似的，脸色都变得发白。  
当她的手掌轻轻落在安吉拉的头顶时，她听见了一声小小的惊呼。  
法芮尔一边感叹安吉拉柔软的头发，一边在想自己是不是太可怕了。  
“呃，抱歉，我突然想这么做。”随后法芮尔尴尬地笑起来，“看上去很软，就想摸摸看是什么感觉。”  
“如果她讨厌的话，我以后就不再这样了，”法芮尔心想，“她是不是生气了，或许她真的不喜欢和人接触。”  
法芮尔想把手抽回来，她手上的力气有些轻了，安吉拉却突然抬手握住了她的手。  
那双手的温度像是冰冷的雨。  
法芮尔觉得自己什么地方被点燃了，她无比清醒，自己心里有什么邪恶的东西想要闯出来。  
她几乎控制不住自己，立刻把安吉拉整个人按在窗户上亲吻，细碎的雨点像是能冲破这层玻璃，滴答声中全是两个人粗重的喘息。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”法芮尔在接吻的间隙问，她的脑子空白，连安吉拉的眼睛都不敢看。  
那双手有了些温度，捧起她的脸，法芮尔看见了那双蓝宝石一般的眸子，随后眼睛闭上了……她的嘴唇又一次变得湿润，干裂的迹象扫荡无存，并且接触的唇瓣上还有一股甜甜的香草气息。  
邪恶的东西终于闯出来了。


	3. Chapter 3

这一切来的太突然，法芮尔把人按在床上的时候还觉得有些恍惚，她啃咬着安吉拉的后背，双手由后面往前绕去，让那对柔软的乳房压在自己掌心里摩擦。她甚至觉得自己在做梦，安吉拉的头埋在枕头里，连叫声都显得那么不真实。  
法芮尔的手滑下去，她感觉到医生的某个地方湿了一大片，手指便在外面打着圈，直到安吉拉难耐地抬起头，整个人趴在床上弓成了一条优美的曲线，呻吟声清晰地传过来。  
法芮尔的手开始缓慢进行着抽插，每次只是进去一点又滑出来，安吉拉这样主动地迎合享受，反倒让她觉得没什么意思。她喜欢这个女人认真做事的样子，那双眼睛里总是要带着点高傲和倔强，这样才像是一头北方的豹子，难以驯服的野兽更有挑战性不是吗。  
法芮尔甩甩脑袋，她从情欲中清醒过来，凑到安吉拉的耳边，嘲笑着问：“你知道自己在干什么吗？”  
安吉拉侧过头看她，脸上是因情欲泛起的红潮，半开半合的嘴唇里还有几丝呻吟正在往外跑，法芮尔承认她差点就抵不住诱惑了，又赶紧平复情绪说：“你还真是不知羞耻啊，和敌国的军官也会做这种事。”  
法芮尔下了结论，然后像个做了恶作剧的小孩一样笑起来，她的手指深深插了进去，又加快了速度，带动安吉拉体内的津液，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。  
安吉拉低下头，瘦削的身体缩成一团，只有背后的蝴蝶骨因为用力而凸起，像是一对即将长出的翅膀。法芮尔看见她红红的耳朵从金发里冒出了一小截，便俯身用舌头含在嘴里。  
因为安吉拉不再发出声音，喉咙里只剩下可怜的呜咽声，房间里突然变得很安静，只能听见黏糊糊的手指插入又抽出的声音，黏腻的声音就和手上的动作一样色情。法芮尔每次用力捅进去，都能感受到安吉拉体内的一阵震颤，只是无论她怎么再去挑逗这个女人的身体，都没有声音来回应她了。  
法芮尔有些走神，她只是想和安吉拉有所接触，或许只是想通过某些接触让她快乐一点儿，而不是像现在这样单纯地控制着她的身体。  
她觉得有些难过了。  
但是一阵笑声打断了法芮尔的愣神，安吉拉转过头来，她眼睛里的情欲还没有散开，蓝色的海洋上像是起了一层水雾，迷迷蒙蒙的看不清楚。但是她在笑，眼角都勾起了一个小小的弧度。  
“你开心吗？”她问，声音哑哑的，很诱人。  
法芮尔想要回答，但她发现安吉拉没有在等自己的回答，她只是在像往常那样自说自话。  
“艾玛莉，你今天刚好做了一个能帮助我的人，”安吉拉闭上眼挺起腰肢，“你真棒。”  
或许这就是她不那么热情的原因，她从来没在乎过别人的感受，连和我做爱都是一时兴起。法芮尔心里想着，我对她来说，不是个特别的人。  
法芮尔看着安吉拉被咬出血痕的嘴唇，她贴着那片嘴唇亲吻，又顺着舔舐安吉拉肌肤上一个个红色的印记，她的速度越来越快，安吉拉口中也发出满足的呻吟。  
被抽走的感官一瞬间又回来了，刚才发生的事好像只不过是一次时间静止。  
安吉拉在高潮后脱力地躺在床上，她在快感达到极致的时候抓住了法芮尔的胳膊，在上面掐出了一圈红色的印子，尽管那很疼，法芮尔还是没有说什么。她依旧撑在床上，看着安吉拉放松地躺在她身下，不过一会儿又懒散地抬起胳膊勾住她的脖子，把她拉下来想要接吻。  
“这是我们的秘密，”安吉拉贴近法芮尔的耳朵，她的声音很轻，却带着和法芮尔刚才如出一辙的嘲笑，“以后还会有很多次的，艾玛莉，你才是不知羞耻的那个人。”  
法芮尔不明白那是什么意思，她只当作自己被嘲笑了，既然两个人都是各取所需，那为什么要害臊？她从来不介意别人对自己的看法，如果安吉拉指的是同陌生人做爱，她只是遵从本能而已，有什么可感到羞耻的。  
况且，她们也不算陌生人吧。  
但是后来发生了很多事，法芮尔才明白为什么不知羞耻的人是自己。她看似洒脱，对于无关紧要的事不喜欢放在心上，却因为这个人变成了一个厚脸皮，像个总会耍无赖的小流氓想要赖在她身边。  
她没有驯服那头北方的豹子，自己反而变成了一只粘人的小狼犬。


	4. Chapter 4

她们没有实质性地在一起，却各自享受着这样的相处方式。  
法芮尔依旧对这个女人很感兴趣，但只是用自己的方式关注她的一举一动，把那些小习惯默默记在心里。她发现安吉拉在做药品生意，有空也会去教堂捐赠药品，并且帮助那里的伤员；她也发现安吉拉习惯记录每一笔钱的来去，她看起来有些斤斤计较，但那都是一个人生活了很久的痕迹。  
她们还是会做爱，有时候会挤在单人床上，有时候也在书桌上，有时候却只是单纯地想要接吻，便躲在房子的暗处亲吻抚摸，像是初恋的小孩一样。两个人谨慎地维持着这样的关系，她们亲密却又刻意保持着距离，不去涉足彼此的个人空间。  
这样的关系叫做床伴。  
法芮尔也半开玩笑地尝试过，她在安吉拉认真算账的时候问两个人的关系能不能更进一步，等战争结束后说不定她还能顺着罗瓦的大道找到安吉拉，在鲜花和礼炮中同她接吻。  
随后安吉拉用笔敲了敲她的脑袋，说她不可理喻，两个人在一起简直就是叛国罪，被发现了是要军法处置。  
“你真是想的周到，但是我讨厌艾玛莉家族的人。”她随意说出的一句话，戳在法芮尔心上，差点要了她的命。  
“总有什么理由吧，我是说，你既然讨厌他们，但你却救了我，不是么？”  
“嗯哼，”安吉拉点点头，“准确来说是讨厌战争，法芮尔•艾玛莉就像个无理取闹的小孩子，她期望用暴力解决人民的问题，这是不可行的。”  
“你又懂什么呢？”法芮尔听见有人说自己像个小孩子就变得头脑发热，她的尊严不允许那样。她生气地站起来，又在安吉拉疑惑的注视下重新坐下来，她“哼”了一声才继续说道：“你没见过被压迫的平原人民，也没见过森林幽谷肆虐的盗贼劫匪，你坐在这里利用战争赚钱，治疗几个受伤的人，就以为自己了解一切了吗，可笑！”  
安吉拉收起笔记本，将书架上的本子一一整理好，她看起来很疲倦，没有力气再去争吵。  
“所以我才讨厌你们，战争对于你们的家族来说是掠夺，是荣耀，对我来说却是灾难。”她摇摇头，丢下一句话，走出了房间。  
法芮尔呆坐在原地，片刻后她愤愤地用力踢了下桌脚，伤口又被震得疼痛起来。她想到那些反对战争的和平主义者，想到妈妈对她的教导，想到战场上凄惨的场景，觉得无比烦躁。  
她还年轻，急于伸张正义，也急于获得荣誉，却还是没有做好做一位领主的准备。  
但是任何事都会有转折，法芮尔的转折在于安吉拉房间里的旧书架上。  
安吉拉是个很喜欢记录的人，她喜欢把一切都记录下来，不论是生意上的账单，还是生活中的开销，法芮尔还曾见过她在入睡前写着什么,笔尖在纸上划出沙沙的声音,她经常在这样细微的声音中进入了梦乡。  
她大概是在写日记。法芮尔这么想。  
安吉拉外出的某一天，法芮尔再次潜入那个房间，观摩上面摆得整整齐齐的笔记本。  
为什么要潜入呢？因为法芮尔的伤已经好得差不多了，除了走路时偶尔还会打颤，其他体能已经表现得足够让她再重返战场。只是她在某些方面上的“精力旺盛”让人吃不消，安吉拉不满两个人在夜间过于频繁的亲密接触，这让她在白天没法集中精神工作，于是法芮尔的休息地被挪到了客厅的沙发上。这只可怜的小狗。  
书架上的大部分笔记本的封皮都是用羊皮制成，看起来像是手工制作的产物，也都是较为单一的颜色。法芮尔的指头一一划过这些书籍，指腹下触摸到的是柔软的动物皮，却有一种厚实的感觉。   
真是个有品味的女人。法芮尔想着想着就笑起来，她的思路跟着那些笔记本的颜色又飘远了，比如礼服的搭配和婚礼要用的彩带。她最近总是会去想这些东西，虽说是自娱自乐，但总是有些原因在里面的。  
不过她没打算去翻阅这些笔记本的内容，那不是她的习惯，但是书架顶部靠里的一本笔记本吸引了她的目光——她觉得那纸质的封皮有些眼熟。  
法芮尔将那本小笔记本抽出来，它的尺寸也与其他不同，只与人的手掌差不多大小，似乎是为了方便携带。最重要的是，纸质的暗红色封面上，烙印着一个复杂的图谱。  
艾玛莉家族的家徽——凡是在艾玛莉家族统御的平原地区进行交易贩售的本地商人都会拥有的一本记事本，不仅可以用来收集各地邮戳，也可以作为在整片格格里亚大陆进行商贸的通关印章文件。  
安吉拉曾经是平原地区的商人，就算她不是，这起码也表明她在那生活过。法芮尔想到了这一点后欣喜若狂，她觉得自己发现了一个不为人知的秘密，不论是什么样的原因导致安吉拉此刻能作为一名罗瓦的军医，但总归她是属于南方的。  
法芮尔决定坦白一切，她将邀请安吉拉回到家乡。


	5. Chapter 5

但是显而易见的是她失败了。  
安吉拉回来的时候很高兴，她在门廊便取下手套扔在地上，包括那些厚实的伪装。在黑色头套下，她的金发已经被汗水打湿，衬衫也解开了几个扣子，脖颈处的汗水在夕阳下闪烁着银光。  
法芮尔听见她音调轻快地问有没有准备好热水，旋即像一只优雅的候鸟用水擦洗自己的身体，一边哼唱着自己喜欢的小曲。  
安吉拉没有关门，她难得这么放松，连枪套都摆在了洗刷台上。法芮尔在门口看着她的裸体，看着那在阳光下舒展的优美曲线，看着一切都被热水打湿，诱人的水雾升腾起来。  
她脱光衣服，走过去，慢慢从后面搂住那具美丽的身体，她的手掌感受到自上而下的水流，又逆流握住了女人圆润的乳房。  
安吉拉突然高昂的音调里像是带着笑声，她拿着水瓢的手再一次抬高，热水倾斜而下，打湿了两个人。  
“什么事让你这么高兴，宝贝儿？”法芮尔挑逗着安吉拉的乳尖问，又把嘴凑到她的耳边吹气。  
“军事机密哦。”安吉拉喘了口气，她闭着眼享受，又把身体贴近法芮尔的怀里，挤压着她湿滑的乳房。  
“那是不是要给你点教训才肯告诉我呢？”法芮尔低声笑起来，“继续，别停，要洗干净。”  
水继续流了下来。  
那是属于法芮尔休假日子的最后一段记忆。  
法芮尔从后面侵入，她听着安吉拉的呻吟渐入佳境，水瓢早已被扔在一边。他们在狭小的浴室里做爱，到处都是湿滑又黏腻的触感。阳光从通风口溜进来斜斜的一小截，包裹住安吉拉瘦削的肩膀，水渍变成了无数七彩的光斑。  
她隐约感觉到了，这个女人是永远不会和她回去的。她从书上得知了她曾经放牧的快乐生活，得知了她曾经和家人共同度过的美好时光，也得知了是战争发起后的暴民摧毁了一切，战争摧毁了一切，法芮尔•艾玛莉让她再也没法回到那个伤心地。  
这是你对我的报复吗？法芮尔在心里想，她高兴不起来，眼前的阳光让人觉得烦闷，她有些厌烦战争了。  
但是时间会治愈一切，不过一会儿法芮尔又这么想，我只是一时兴起，回去后我便会忘了她，我们都不过是玩玩。牺牲是必然的，有战争一定会有流血，安吉拉是个军人，总该知道这个道理的。  
时间没有治愈一切，时间在她的身上留下了一道道伤口。

法芮尔决定离开的时候，安吉拉给她做了伪装——为了掩盖显眼的纹身。她要混在一辆过路的马车里，只要能够离开森林幽谷的罗瓦关卡，她自然有办法回去了。  
安吉拉没有穿军装，她穿了一件浅色的麻布兜帽袍子，金色的头发被编成了整齐的麻花状，法芮尔看着她的样子，仿佛看到了那个无忧无虑在平原上放牧的女孩儿。  
已经入秋了，城郊满是黄秃秃的枯草，冷风直让人打哆嗦。好在她们没有等多久，大路的远处就响起了马车的铃铛声。  
“请在战场上放过我，看在以前的份上。”安吉拉笑着说，她耳边的碎发被风掀起来，“不过已经休战这么久了，说不定马上就结束了呢。”  
“谁知道呢，我们也只能听上头的指挥，不是么？”法芮尔没看她的眼睛，用手帮她把头发整理好。  
马车停下来。  
法芮尔踢了踢脚下的石块，地面扬起一片尘土，她不知道自己为什么紧张，她只觉得一切都要结束了。  
“我想我有必要知道，”法芮尔故作轻松地说，“你现在是不是还挺讨厌我的？”  
她内心在期望着什么，又不太想听到答案，所以在法芮尔在看见安吉拉即将开口的瞬间，她提前对自己宣判了死刑。  
“法芮尔•艾玛莉，是我的真名。”法芮尔抢着说道，然后她看着安吉拉的脸色逐渐发白，并且去拿掩在衣服下枪套里的枪。  
安吉拉没有把枪拿出来，她本来以为法芮尔在说笑话，毕竟法芮尔曾经是那么会说笑话。但是后来她发现法芮尔是认真的，她震惊的脸不过一会儿就充满了失望和伤心，却依旧紧抿着嘴唇不让自己表达出来。  
“你真恶心。”她说。  
法芮尔活下来了，但她觉得还不如给她来上一枪。她坐在马车的最外面，她看着那个白色的小点越变越小，看着这一切逐渐在荒芜中消失，看着罗瓦城镇的建筑群消失在连绵不绝的灰色山脉中。  
我真恶心。她在心里重复着。  
等战争结束后说不定我还能顺着罗瓦的大道找到你，在鲜花和礼炮中和你接吻。  
她本来可以将这个谎言一直延续下去，但是她不想说谎。


	6. Chapter 6

“我劝你不要冒这个险，这批货你不要有想法。”法芮尔在点烟的时候说。  
安吉拉没说话，事实上她在那之后就总是这个臭脸了。法芮尔看着她的手因为生气而总是扣不上内衣的一个扣子，就起来想帮她扣上，哪知安吉拉的手立马又变得灵巧起来，啪嗒扣上了。  
法芮尔又悻悻地躺回去抽烟。  
“听句劝吧，”法芮尔嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我知道你缺药品，但是……”  
“够了吧，你不该说这么多的。”安吉拉打断了她。  
法芮尔闭上了嘴，她派人调查了药品的黑市，发现了安吉拉倒卖的生意，她不仅会使用特权劫堵黑商的物资，也会挪出一部分药品分给穷人们。

“现在战火还没有波及到罗瓦主城，据说这位女士偶尔还会出现在大教堂帮助伤者包扎伤口，当地的人民对她都赞赏有加，只是她整天都穿着黑色的袍子，传言说她的丈夫在战争中牺牲……她的人脉很广，甚至涉及了军方和黑市，而且有趣的是，在我们的领地上，也有这位女士在生意上的熟识……”  
法芮尔在听自己的眼线带回来的“情报”时，心里就在想：当然了，她可是在这里长大的人呢。  
“那么，元帅，需要邀请这位女士来见您吗，您是怎么知道她的，是她救了您吗？”  
法芮尔挥挥手，让眼前的下属赶紧下去，她觉得有些头疼。  
“另外，这位女士是金发，非常耀眼的金发。”  
法芮尔警觉起来，她锐利的目光正打量着准备离开的下属。  
“哦？你怎么知道的，你看见了？”她的口吻淡淡的，指尖一直轻叩着桌面。  
“是的，黑发是她的伪装，真是个不简单的女人。如果再将她的关系网调查下去，说不定能……”  
“这件事你不用查了！”法芮尔生气地把人赶了出去。  
之后法芮尔就吃错了药，她本来已经很久没来这个地方，但是前段时间又轻车熟路地摸了回来。她关注着安吉拉的生意，有时候会偷偷顺手帮忙，也会跑过来告诉她一点情报，接着顺便索取点“奖励”。这样的来往并不能很频繁，却足以让法芮尔的内心得到抚慰。  
当然，很多时候她也是等不到人的，只能在无人回应的失落中默默离开。

“我安排了人进行护送，你不要去，”法芮尔继续说道，“佛罗伦先生在资金上帮我了很多忙，他的生意我必须照顾……我不希望你受伤。”  
“你管的可真多，”安吉拉的语气里满是嘲弄，“这一切和你有关系吗？”  
“我再说一次，我不希望你出现在那里。”  
“好好，遵命，大人。”安吉拉不咸不淡地回了一句，然后就走出房间，不过一会儿，法芮尔听见煮沸的热水咕噜咕噜的声音。  
法芮尔掐灭了烟，她坐在床上，看着书桌上杂乱的纸张发呆，观察着房间里一丝一毫的变化，直到安吉拉给她递了杯水。  
“呃，谢谢。”法芮尔接过那个杯子，两个人的关系略显尴尬，她只好一边喝水一边偷看安吉拉把桌面收拾干净，纸张整齐地叠作一摞，然后她坐回椅子里，揉着自己的太阳穴。  
“商人都是狡猾的狐狸，”安吉拉说道，整日的医疗工作让她体力透支，“你不能一直指望他们，不可靠。”  
法芮尔竖起耳朵听着，她沉思了一会儿，本来想说点什么，又觉得安吉拉这段时间难得会和她说话，只能轻轻点点头。  
但是安吉拉不再说下去了，法芮尔又等了一会儿只好接着说。  
“你好像在提醒我什么事？”  
安吉拉烦躁地挥挥手，她站起来整理着自己的衣装，靴子在地板上发出哒哒的声音，听起来让人不是那么舒服。  
“很多事不是我自己能决定的……我要走了，你不该总是来这里。” 她说。  
“为什么呢，我让你难过了吗？”法芮尔说着，又笑了笑，“做的时候你好像挺开心的。”  
安吉拉的耳根慢慢变红了。  
“安吉拉！”法芮尔在她想要离开时叫住了她。  
“你会杀了我吗，我是说，在别的地方。”她问。  
法芮尔期待听到点她喜欢的答案，这能让她心里好受点。战线越拉越长，曾经繁华的罗瓦主城也受到了战争的波及，没了昔日的光彩。古老的家族终究不是军世家族的对手，在战场上节节退败，但是古老家族的优势就是庞大的政治人脉与雄厚的财力资源，他们总能找到法子来控制人心，进行暗地里的对抗。  
所以法芮尔虽然败仗不多，却总是因一些琐事烦恼，这些小事就像苍蝇一样缠着她，即便不会闹出什么大事，也着实让人心烦。安吉拉好像整天有一大堆事要做，法芮尔被锁在门外好几次，她不满于这样的现状，所以一直期待着安吉拉的态度能有所好转。  
“我会，”安吉拉的声音小小的，但很平静，“我很讨厌你……但是你不会杀了我，法芮尔。”  
“安吉拉，你们会输的。”  
“活着的人不会输。”  
法芮尔低下头来，她看着安吉拉倒映在地板上的影子变得细长，然后随着“嘎吱”一声，房间里只剩下她一个人了。


	7. Chapter 7

比阴雨天更恼人的是清晨湿漉漉的水雾，当你在树林中穿梭的时候，就会发现脚下全是松软的泥土，不经意间头发就被露水打湿，冰凉的发丝会纠结成一团，黏在皮肤上。  
这样的天气下有谁会出门呢，不过强盗们喜欢这样的天气，他们在迷雾中静静地等待着，如同林间的鬼魅，只要对来往商户的货车稍稍做点小动作，再施以暴力，就没人能发现他们的罪行。  
这次的货物从东南部的海岸运送过来，里面不仅有急需的药品，还有丰富的肉类和谷物，几辆小车紧紧挨在一起，在狭窄的林间小道上蹒跚行进。  
“看看那些耀武扬威的纹章，”法芮尔身边的人说，“他们真是太会做‘生意’了。”  
“要不是看在艾玛莉家族的面子上，盗贼能把他们啃得渣都不剩。”  
“嘘……听说这次还有女人送过来，海平线那边的女人。”  
“老天，新鲜的‘小鲍鱼’？”  
法芮尔叫他们闭嘴。他们几个人正沿着大路旁的小径，骑马跟在商队的后面，丘陵上的小径略高出一截，所以即便他们隔了一段距离，也能看见汽车晃动的顶棚。不过这一小簇人的打扮看起来不像是护卫，反倒像是来外出郊游。  
“要我说，亲自来一趟真是太丢人了，要是被罗瓦家的人知道我们在这和艾玛莉玩躲猫猫，肯定会在背后说他的笑话。”  
“她根本不在乎被别人说笑，好了别废话了，她一会儿该不高兴了。”  
法芮尔不再阻止他们了，这显然是无用功，身后的四个人都是她能够信任的朋友，她在做某些不方便的事时才会联系他们。有几个市井朋友是十分幸运的，法芮尔不仅能从这里获得消息，也能听些显赫家族中的风流韵事，谁不喜欢这类生活中的小乐趣呢。  
虽然她和这几位朋友之间存在身份的隔阂，彼此也只是以绰号相称，但是曾经的坦诚相待让他们依旧联系在一起。这又是很久很久以前的故事了。  
今天的天气不好，晨光没有划破雾气，众人像是行走在山林间的云层之中，只有车马行进的吱呀声陪伴着他们。  
法芮尔自从上次回来后就变得心不在焉，她的朋友们在喝酒时发现了这样的异常，取笑她在外面有了女人，却又认真地提醒她现在正处于战争时期，不要感情用事。  
但是此时法芮尔还是走神了，她思考着如果在战场上相遇，自己会怎样对待安吉拉。她会命令可怜的医生缴械投降吗，放下正在治疗的工具，然后让所有受伤的士兵都在伤痛中死去。老天，然后安吉拉会毫不犹豫地开枪，然后诅咒她下地狱。  
她不是为了国家的荣誉战斗，她只是个想救人的医生。法芮尔现在发自内心地嘲笑救世主安吉拉了。  
突然，枪声在树林中响起来，几人的马匹受到惊吓，在原地焦躁地踱起步来，他们拉紧缰绳，免得自己的马滑下山坡去。  
“看起来像是盗贼公会，你说的危险就是这个，艾玛莉？”打头的山猫问道，他的视线不错，刚才在混乱中发现了盗贼势力，“你的士兵能够应付这群喽喽，你得给我们加点钱了，这可不值得来一趟。”  
“我能要求一个外国老婆吗？”田鼠是个年轻的小伙子，但是他说的话可一点也不像个青春期男孩。  
“如果只是盗贼就好了。”法芮尔松了口气，她只祈求安吉拉不要出现在这里，说实话她不是很想在这种地方看到她的脸，这会让她很难办。  
“我想现在事情有点麻烦了。”突然，山猫指着车队的后路说。  
顺着他指的地方正是车队来时的道路，那里有一小队人马奔腾而来，薄薄的雾气依旧没有散开，但是马背上的黑衣人们就像是收割灵魂的死神穿越迷雾，混进了战场之中。  
“看看那朵黑玫瑰，现今可没几个人见过她呢，”狐狸在后面呵呵笑起来，他是黑市的生意人，在几个人中最为了解黑市，所以接触传闻的机会更多，“有什么货是她没法弄到的，恩？”  
“大红人啊，不是吗？”艾玛莉俯瞰着逐渐靠近的黑衣人们，盯着那朵传闻中的“黑玫瑰”看了很久，随后和朋友们一起下马藏进了灌木丛里。  
事情比想象中的更简单，盗贼引起的骚乱很快就被平息，黑衣人们甚至没有开几枪，他们制作精良的刀刃从人群中划过，盗贼小喽喽就接二连三地倒下了，紧接着“黑玫瑰”在保护圈中靠近了商队的领队队长。  
法芮尔在远处没法听见他们的谈话，但她看见在“黑玫瑰”拿出什么东西后，领队的队长立即对她变得毕恭毕敬起来，随后带她绕到车后对里面的货物进行检查。  
“保护她的黑衣人不像是一般的佣兵，”山猫坐下来，他不再去看下面的情况了，“这不是战争，艾玛莉，看起来他们是商量好做这件事的。”  
不过一会儿，两个人像是在争论什么，领队队长最终妥协，“黑玫瑰”带走了两车货物。  
“我们去跟着她，她们一队带不走这么多货物，我怀疑还有别的人参与这件事。”狐狸带上田鼠，他们追踪的功夫一流，这样可以保证不会被人发现。  
“艾玛莉，看来你除了打仗还有别的事要做了，”山猫把他们的马重新拉回来，“你在家族里能信任的人有多少？”  
“有几个不错的人可以信任。”  
“我不懂时政，但是最好有个脑子清楚的人待在你身边，你不能谁的话都相信。”  
当天晚上传来消息，佛罗伦给艾玛莉家族提供物资的运输队遭到盗贼袭击，损失惨重，不仅商队的队长在袭击中阵亡，军方物资也受到严重影响。佛罗伦先生损失的人手更多，他立即发表声明谴责艾玛莉家族护送不当，要求对他的损失进行赔偿。  
同时，田鼠带来消息，运走的货物进入附近城镇的盗贼公会后，盗贼公会与黑衣人开始分摊物资，“黑玫瑰”似乎拿到了自己想要的东西。  
次日，艾玛莉让自己的朋友们雇佣了酒馆里的小混混前往事出地进行调查，没有发现盗贼尸体。而南方商人们则开始联合请求讨伐罗瓦位于战线最前方的城镇，据说在森林中的偷袭和罗瓦家族有关，有人看见他们雇佣了盗贼团伙。  
不过几日，艾玛莉家族因物资储备问题无法解决，宣布休战，开始整顿城市商会。

法芮尔再一次来到那扇熟悉的红木门前时，离商队被劫持的事件已经过去了几个月之久，她在各式各样的人中周旋，分不清到底谁是真心在帮她，谁又是和她逢场作戏。  
她敲门，里面没有人回应，于是只好在门前的石阶上坐下来，看穿着破烂衣服的孩子们玩弹珠，在肮脏的街道上跑来跑去，直至她的眼皮变得又厚又沉，想要睡过去。  
“鲁比？你是鲁比吗？”  
就在法芮尔打瞌睡时，她听见有人这么问，她睁开眼，看见女孩瘦削的小腿，然后抬起头来，小女孩的头发很乱，有些打结，但她笑得很开心。  
“你是鲁比吧，我记得你，大个子。”  
法芮尔想起自己的假名，只能点点头。  
“你痊愈了！安吉拉说你的伤已经好了，她说你会去很多神奇的地方，你见到森林里的女巫了吗？”  
“恩，”法芮尔看着她坐到自己旁边，便重新打起精神来，“真庆幸她让我活着回来了，看来她不想用我做晚饭。”  
“你打败了女巫！？你果然像安吉拉说的一样，是位很厉害的大人！”  
“好吧，小不点，不过能告诉我安吉拉什么时候回来吗？”  
法芮尔想了想，说道：“她以前说想要女巫的糖果罐子，我想给她一个惊喜。”  
“可是她已经搬走了，您不知道这件事吗？”  
“我……”  
法芮尔看着孩子天真的笑容，叹了口气。好在平时伪装成商人，她摸遍全身的口袋，找到了一小罐糖果，送到小女孩手上。  
“我知道，谢谢。”  
其实她什么也不知道，却还是要装作没有垮塌的样子，她似乎已经逐渐习惯了这样的生活。随后只能在夜晚从窗户爬进那幢熟悉的房子里，她看着她所熟悉的桌子、床铺、还有壁炉旁的扶手椅，安吉拉喜欢坐在那里喝茶，看着窗外的植物蓬勃生长。  
现在里面什么也没有，法芮尔只好走进浴室里，她坐在地板上抽烟，透过小窗看布满繁星的夜空，像是一个无家可归的人。  
突然，有人开门，钥匙在锁孔里轻轻地转动，发出咔啦咔啦的声音。


	8. Chapter 8

法芮尔闭上眼，掐灭手里的烟，让最后一点火光也消失了。她觉得是谁来都无所谓了，让这一切马上结束就好。  
她再一次睁开眼的时候，黑暗里已经多出了一个人，那个人静静地站在浴室门前，不肯进来。  
“我该叫你什么？”法芮尔问道，“天使，医生，安吉拉，还是黑玫瑰？”  
安吉拉在动，法芮尔虽然没有看见，但是她的耳朵在黑暗中更灵敏，她听见扣子被解开，衣物脱下摩擦发出的沙沙声，安吉拉光着脚，走到她面前来，脚掌发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。  
“你不是早就知道了么？”安吉拉坐到法芮尔的大腿上，她单手撑着墙壁，另一只手揪着法芮尔的领子来拉近两个人的距离，露出的洁白肌肤像是结了一层霜。  
“我记得在你不知道我是谁的时候，我们似乎更快乐点。”她说。  
法芮尔任凭那只柔软的手在自己的脸上，脖颈间，胸口上下徘徊，点着情欲的火，然后从她的领口钻进去，揪着她敏感的乳房不放。  
她突然制止了安吉拉的动作，她掐着她的肩膀质问：“你算什么好人啊，啊？看我这副样子很落魄，也准备来踩上一脚了，你没人可找了是吗？”  
“滚开，别碰我，”法芮尔松开手，她的手又盖住了眼睛，“抱歉……我想一个人待着。”  
“你想一个人待着，到这来做什么？”安吉拉的手又一次从衣服下摆钻了进去，她纤细的手指绕到法芮尔的背后去解开束胸的丝带。  
“你不是来找我的吗？”她轻轻地问，灼热的呼吸喷在法芮尔的颈项间，用自己湿滑的舌头舔舐那片干涸的肌肤。  
法芮尔想，她们之间可能只剩性了，所以才能像野兽一样，只有像野兽一样，才能随心所欲地做这种事。  
她的内心感到愤怒，看见安吉拉裸露在外的雪白肉体更觉得烦躁，她觉得恶心，她受够了这样的关系，受够了她们之间就这样虚假的水乳交融。她想听她沉浸在情欲中的求饶，高潮的时候叫她的名字，伸直手臂和她十指纠缠在一起，紧紧地再也不分开。

法芮尔把人抱起来，她依靠着自己的记忆把安吉拉压在洗脸的台子上，和她撕咬，追逐着她的舌头。  
安吉拉的手勾住了法芮尔的脖子，她们亲吻着越贴越近，法芮尔的双手玩弄着她饱满的乳房，手指夹紧挺立的乳头揉捏，让它们变得充血红肿，变得敏感脆弱。  
“啊——”她发出长长的呻吟，无意识地晃着头，只能被往后压去，背部贴在冰凉的玻璃上。她喘息着，挺动的腰肢像是躲藏又像是迎合，法芮尔的手拨弄着她的乳尖，让她发出颤抖的声音来，当她以为这一切能够结束，她得以喘口气时，法芮尔的舌头顺着她的脖子滑到胸口。  
“不……”她小声地求饶，胸口因为呼吸剧烈地起伏，连挺立的尖端都在可怜地颤抖。  
“哈啊，不要这样……”  
法芮尔盯着安吉拉看，她认真地品尝着她的肌肤，慢到像是要把这个人剖开，看看她到底是什么样子似的。她的舌头不紧不慢地煽动着情欲，细细地舔舐肌肤上的沟壑、纹理，手却粗暴地拉开安吉拉试图遮挡的手，然后调戏那些私密的敏感部位。  
法芮尔让安吉拉的双腿大开，她甚至快把那两条腿拉成了一字，接着用自己的腰部支撑着安吉拉的身体。  
“你想要么？”她的一根手指伸进潮湿的穴道里，轻轻搅拌着，发出淫糜的声音。  
“你回来做什么，我不是让你觉得恶心吗？”她继续问，手指深深地埋进去，指腹按摩着里面的穴肉。  
“求你了，”安吉拉的声音变得颤抖，“哈啊……别这样。”  
法芮尔完全抽出手指，又用力插进去，在温暖的巢穴中搅动，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。她依旧看不清楚，却听见安吉拉难以忍受的呻吟，听见那些破碎的，高昂的音调。她的手指感受到里面剧烈的收缩，挽留着不愿让她离开。  
如果爱也和性一样就好了，她在那个时候想，如果安吉拉能像她的身体那样纠缠着自己就好了。  
法芮尔在安吉拉即将高潮的时候抽出手指，她感觉到安吉拉并不满足于此。  
“叫我的名字。”她发出命令。  
片刻后，她得到了回答。  
“艾玛莉。”  
“安吉拉！”法芮尔感到失望，她压在安吉拉身上，凑到她面前，看着她的眼睛。  
“我们都知道自己为什么会在这里干这种事，你不会觉得孤独吗，你就从来没有想过我吗，”法芮尔的嘴唇贴着安吉拉的耳廓，“除了我你还能找谁？”  
“对不起。”  
法芮尔把她拽起来，将她钳制在自己的怀里，面朝镜子。  
月亮已经升起来了，柔和的月光点亮了这个小小的房间，她们的目光在镜中相遇。  
法芮尔亲吻着爱人的脖颈，她的亲吻留下了一排排鲜红的印子，她用牙齿刮擦着那些柔软的肌肤，好像一不小心就能让它们留出血来。  
“看看你的样子。”她如同一只恶魔低语着，双手顺着安吉拉腰肢的曲线向下滑去，顺着凸出的胯骨和平坦的小腹滑下去，进入了湿润的丛林。  
“真是难以想象，你也是会道歉的人啊。”  
她用手指爱抚着，力道很大却控制一个很好的范围。直到安吉拉的身体因为兴奋而绷紧，侧过头来和她亲吻，最后难耐地弓着身子，呼出的热气在镜子上变成水雾，又被用作支撑的手臂胡乱抹开，留下一条条挣扎的痕迹。  
“说点能让我开心的假话吧。”法芮尔妥协了，她光是闻到安吉拉身上的肥皂味都觉得满足，她抱着她柔软的身体，就会变得没那么贪心。  
“法拉……”  
有一瞬间她的耳边全是安吉拉的喘息，明明是晴天，她的身边好像在下雨，她听着狂风怒号，在密集如鼓点的雨声中闭上眼。  
“我爱你。”  
她不愿去想真假。


	9. Chapter 9

法芮尔醒过来的时候有些头晕，她记得她们是怎么跑到酒馆里来的，却不记得之后的细节，不过那些场景只要稍微想起来一点点，就足够让人血脉贲张。  
她试着动了动身体，发现盖在毯子下的身体赤裸着，安吉拉温暖的身体贴在她旁边，浅浅的呼吸喷出来，在她的皮肤上散开。  
她看着散落了一地的衣服，  
她勾起手臂去抚摸那团毛绒绒的金发，看着它们打卷又散开，然后金发的主人也醒了，嘟囔着问她在干嘛。  
法芮尔钻进毯子里，亲吻安吉拉的额头，然后是嘴唇。她感到很高兴，不论是这个人光滑的皮肤，或者热乎乎的体温，安吉拉还在这里，就让她觉得不可思议。  
“睡得好么？”法芮尔去蹭她的脸颊，轻轻地问她。  
安吉拉用手掌捂住了她的嘴，凑过去亲吻她的脖子。  
天还没亮，屋子里显得灰蒙蒙的，她们藏在被窝里享受片刻的宁静， 摩擦肉身，确认彼此的真实。  
“事情不该这样，法芮尔。”她说 ，“我真的很讨厌你，你发动战争根本不是为了正义，人民被当作你的挡箭牌，你想要的是谈判——是 罗瓦近百年来垄断的金矿产业。”  
“你毁了我的家，现在，你要来毁 了我，就为了你的家族。”她的嘴 唇翁动，手掌滑到法芮尔的脖子上 ，用指腹按压着法芮尔跳动的脉搏。  
“安吉，我不是个好人，”法芮尔 深吸了一口气，“对于曾经的事我很抱歉，但我不能停下来，我是个领袖，不是随心所欲的平凡人。可 是……我很想你，没人说想念一个人是错的。”  
“你呢？ ”她小声地问，生怕戳了安吉拉的痛处，那样她就会马上逃走。但她太想要得到答案了，她扭 过头含住安吉拉饱满圆润的手指， 用舌尖轻轻地舔舐，一根接一根。  
安吉拉抽回手放在胸口，她把脸埋 进法芮尔的颈窝，回答都变得小心 翼翼。  
“不，我们都在犯错。”她说完， 颤抖的睫毛在法芮尔颈间划过，她 亲吻她的乳房，在上面留下一小片 红斑。  
“你有心事，”法芮尔叹息着说， 她用手抬高安吉拉的下巴，看着她 蓝色的眼睛，“他们让你来干什么？“  
安吉拉垂下眼眸。  
“我想家了，”她躲开法芮尔的手 指，嘴唇贴在法芮尔的腹部，“我 们回家去吧。”  
她的吻落下来，诚挚地如同在亲吻 南方麦色的泥土，她的吻使得这片 土地变得湿润，发出独特的味道来  
法芮尔的声音都变得颤抖起来，她 用力将安吉拉拉到自己面前。  
“别耍花招，谁让你来的，你不会 那么好心。”  
“我自己。”  
“你想要什么？”  
安吉拉轻蔑地笑起来，法芮尔在她 的眼睛里看见了自己慌乱的样子， 她撇开头去，却看见安吉拉裸露的 身体上还有昨晚的痕迹。  
“我想要……”她听见她慢慢地说 ，冰冷的声音直让人打颤，“看着 你被毁掉。”  
“所以我来了，我不想输，法芮尔。”  
她的吻，恶魔一般的吻，在法芮尔身上蔓延开来。


	10. Chapter 10

“那你喜欢我么，安吉拉•齐格勒，你和我做爱是为了什么，满足你永远填不满的安全感吗，还是你的身体正在渴望我。”  
“你是不是特别想要我干你，如果那个人不是我，是不是做爱都会变得无趣和空虚。”  
“你是不是……想到我，就会湿。”  
“安吉，”法芮尔看着破旧的帘子，有些光从上面的洞穿进来，打在她深色的衣服上，她的眼睛放佛跳跃着那些细碎的光芒，“如果有什么欲望控制了我，或许是爱吧。”  
“反正你从来不在乎，”法芮尔皱起眉头，她侧过脸去，眼下的刺青如同一道狰狞的疤，“你只在乎我还有什么用……一切都是你预谋好的，是么？”  
“你指什么？”  
“我说一开始，从一开始，你早就知道我是谁。”  
“不……”  
“你可真会演戏，让你勾引我，难为你了。”  
法芮尔说完就笑起来，但她笑的并不开心，她从帘子的缝隙里看窗外一略而过的景色，想她刚才的话只不过是在伤自己的心，想要断了自己的念想，她不会想要再和安吉拉见面了，这是她的底线。  
她的手指摩挲着膝盖上的布料，然后她听见安吉拉在叫她。  
她听的不真切，车厢里又闷又热，但是安吉拉勾住了她的脖子，让她再也听不到任何声音了。法芮尔脖子上的软肉被捆在安吉拉手腕上的麻绳摩擦得发红，她本来想要放弃的心再一次提了起来，被这个吻，被这具身体。  
“我都说了让你别动。”她在亲吻的间隙说。  
“法拉。”安吉拉的嘴唇凑过来，又湿又软，奇怪，在闷热的空气里却像是一块冰。  
“我再不动，你就要走了。”她说。  
法芮尔把手挤进安吉拉的裤子里，捆住大腿的绳子让她第一次觉得吃力，她的吻在她的耳边徘徊，手掌贴在大腿根部滑动。  
“我不走，我哪也不去。”她如实回答。  
法芮尔把安吉拉的双手抬高压住，她解开她的扣子，绕过绳子亲吻逐渐露出来的肌肤，从脖子到胸口，直到被束胸阻挡，她就不耐烦地抽动湿热的手掌，用拇指的指节顶着凸起的某一点摩擦，让安吉拉叫出声来，绷紧的身体因为呼吸不畅而剧烈起伏。  
法芮尔加了点力气，身下的人就一阵颤抖。  
“你湿了。”  
法芮尔看着被绳子勒的隆起的胸部，吻了吻凸起的顶端。  
“如果你想要，就夹住自己动。”  
安吉拉刚想说什么，就被身下的刺激弄得说不出话来，她的呻吟飘出来，接着只能夹住法芮尔的手掌，艰难地扭动腰肢。  
法芮尔的手指感受到了那一深一浅的挤压，那股挤压感逐渐加重，随后每一次，她就故意扭曲手指，如同一条蛇在翻滚搅动着。  
“不行了。”安吉拉喘息道，她泛红的脸扭向一旁，在闷热的车厢里吐出热气，额上已经多了一层汗，打湿的头发沿着嘴角贴在脸上。她半闭着眼享受快感，高挺的鼻梁成了分界线，遮去一半的脸显得性感妖娆。但她那双轻蔑的蓝色眸子，此时只能迷茫地看向法芮尔，如同一只渴求帮助的受伤的海妖。  
她扬起下巴，充血的嘴唇半张着，在法芮尔的注视下，带出一阵细微的喘息，连同胸口的起伏抖动。  
“我要你，”她颤抖着说，因为身下的快感不断传来，“我想要你。”  
法芮尔不小心咬了自己的舌头，她啧了一下，嘴里全是血的腥味。  
干，去他妈的，她最后这么想。


	11. Chapter 11

这段旅程似乎用了很长一段时间，她们被彼此的汗水打湿，在闷热的车厢里喘息，又在精疲力竭后依偎在彼此的怀里呢喃。夜晚到达落脚的酒馆后，两个人还能在浴室里缠绵亲吻一番，法芮尔不得不立起领子，遮住脖子上可疑的红色痕迹。  
她不再像以前爱提起某些东西，比如鲜花，亲吻，或者婚礼用的彩带。她给安吉拉准备了便捷又不引人瞩目的衣物，金色柔软的头发随她怎么去打理，配枪也不再没收，让安吉拉自己随身带着。  
她不再爱笑了，每次收到仆人送来的纸条便会安静地观赏窗外略过的景色，叹息，然后抽烟，靠在安吉拉的肩上休息，也不怕她一枪崩了她。  
某天她将印着艾玛莉家徽的纹章递给安吉拉，说她们快要到了。  
拉开窗户所能闻见南部地区湿润的空气，安吉拉捧着那枚熟悉的纹章，入眼已经全变成家乡的金色耕田。  
“回家了。”法芮尔低声说，温暖的阳光抚摸着她的脸颊，仿佛已经扫除了一切阴霾。  
时间在她的身上留下了一道道伤口，她披上伪装，如同从未被人击垮过。  
安吉拉想起那个闷热的夏天，她们在雨天激烈地做爱，她品尝着法芮尔的味道，就像是一颗尚未成熟的青梅。  
她握紧拿着纹章的手，难过地低下头来，法芮尔问她怎么了。  
她说阳光热烈，刺眼。

安吉拉已经离家数十年，她的眼睛片刻不离开外面的景色。即便他们换成了宽敞舒适的马车，从城镇花岗岩的路上碾压而过时，安吉拉还是拉开帘子向外看去。集市两旁的农民都对这个好奇的金发女人充满了兴趣，却也对她报以和善的微笑。  
法芮尔不喜欢吵闹，但她还是看着安吉拉的金发沐浴在阳光下，就好像南方的艳阳已经融化了她眼睛里的冰霜，蓝色的湖水在她眸子里变得波光粼粼。  
“我们下去走吧，以后你可能不会常来，”法芮尔叫停了马车，拿起斗篷，“低调点，行吗？”  
“不，不用了。”安吉拉本来已经接过了斗篷，却又回到自己的座位上，拉上帘子。  
安吉拉闭上眼休息，但法芮尔知道她藏在斗篷下的手攥得生紧。法芮尔让车夫继续赶路，她坐到安吉拉身边，搂住她的肩膀，好让她能舒服地枕在自己颈窝里。  
“不用安慰我。”安吉拉顺手环住了法芮尔的腰，鼻尖蹭着她脖子上的皮肤。  
“恩……你不用害怕。”  
“我们都没法回到平静的生活了？”  
“我们大概是为混乱而生的。”  
法芮尔想到两个人第一次做爱，多么混乱啊，又湿又冷的阴雨天里，她把她的下体搅成了泥泞的湿地，从此以后就变得一团糟。  
“喂，我们第一次做爱怎么会那样？”法芮尔轻声问。  
安吉拉咯咯笑，热气有一下没一下地喷在法芮尔的脖子上，她收紧了放在法芮尔腰上的手。  
“如果可以，还想再来一次。”  
法芮尔跟着应了一声“嗯”。  
她的手悄悄伸进安吉拉的掌心里，攥紧的拳头被轻而易举地撬开，她握紧她的手，那感觉就像握住南方土地上一捧温暖湿润的泥土，法芮尔心里就满足得像是有什么东西即将要溢出来。  
不过这没有持续多久，马车在一家不起眼的旅馆停下来后，安吉拉便像只重获自由的鸟般脱离了她的怀抱，法芮尔在她即将下车时拽住了那只轻盈的手腕。  
“我应该把你关起来，俘虏关在监狱里才合适，”法芮尔顿了顿，“你不是个可信的伙伴。”  
“现在反悔还来得及哦。”  
法芮尔松开手，就像曾经的每一次离别那样。  
“希望下次商盟会你能给我带来好消息。”  
商盟会，各国商人进行议价，制定契约，获取信息的工会活动，各国领主虽然有权管控商会，对于商人间的了解却不多。战争时期，不乏贵族想在其中捞一份油水，联合多种工会进行活动也不少见。  
安插一个眼线，暗中对商会进行整合，是两个人近期达成的共识。  
安吉拉挺直了脊背，她和每一位第一天来到这个国家，风尘仆仆，寻找机遇的绅士一样，带着好奇又振奋的神色走进了旅馆。  
法芮尔在远处看着，她看着那片金发在阳光下变得更加迷人，她看着安吉拉勾起的眉眼，湛蓝的眼珠里像是一片深沉的海。  
她想看她麻花辫垂在胸前的样子，滚烫的被晒红的脸颊，一尘不染的脸上总是有笑容，露出洁白的牙齿。  
眼睛？眼睛不会是海，应该是清澈明亮的湖泊……  
想了解曾经的她，又想哭。


End file.
